


El fin de una ambición desmesurada.

by Nishma



Category: Final Fantasy IX
Genre: Cómo sucedió todo, Fluff, M/M, Mi canon, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishma/pseuds/Nishma
Summary: Kuja baja a Gaia a divertirse un poco, lo que no esperaba es que se encontraría con un joven actor.





	El fin de una ambición desmesurada.

Acto i.

Treno, la ciudad que nunca duerme. Kuja no se lo creyó hasta que llegó allí. Nadie sabía por qué nunca salía el sol. Aunque decían que era porque un mago enfadado con insomnio lanzó un hechizo para poder dormir. Pero otros, más racionales y aburridos, pensaban que era porque allí la Niebla era más densa. De una forma u otra, a Kuja le encantó la ciudad desde que la pisó por primera vez. Y ahora estaba allí, preparado para su nueva vida. Conocía la ciudad desde hacía tiempo, tenía mucha amistad con Stella. Era una mujer preciosa, con gustos exquisitos y ella le debía favores. Por eso estaba allí. Le había comunicado que por fin tenía un trabajo de acuerdo a él. Estaba ansioso por verlo.

 

Y allí se encontraba, frente a un edificio majestoso de piedra blanca. Sus adornos estaban pulidos en mármol, estos reflejaban las luces de la calle haciendo al edificio luminoso y atractivo. Este estaba coronado por una escultura de un grifo gigante.

 

<<Espléndido, más que espléndido. Perfecto para mí.>>, pensó Kuja admirándolo desde su posición.

 

Cuando se iba a adentrar un hombre que le doblaba la edad salió, jadeaba y sudaba. Le ofreció la mano mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con un sucio pañuelo de algodón. Delicadamente Kuja rechazó su mano e hizo una elegante reverencia.

 

—Señor Kuja, bienvenido a la casa de subastas de Treno.

—¿Y usted es?

 

El hombre le miró perplejo, esperando que conociera su nombre. Y claro que Kuja le conocía, pero tenía que mostrar desinterés para hacerlo bien. Así eran las relaciones humanas.

 

—Rey, Maku Rey.

 

—Señor Rey entonces. ¿Entramos?

 

 

El edificio por dentro era un desastre. Estaba repleto de objetos llenos de polvo y tapados con trapos. Sin disimulo Kuja se tapó la cara con una de sus mangas.

—Esto no está bien, nada bien. Destápalo todo y pon a alguien a limpiar.

 

Mientras Rey trabajaba Kuja subió al segundo piso. El espacio estaba bien, pero mal distribuido. Su mente comenzó a organizar el lugar: las sillas frente al palco, no a los lados. Un escenario en aquel lugar vacío. Y unas cortinas del color de la sangre. En su mente ya todo estaba montado. Mientras el señor Rey hacía lo que Kuja le había mandado se dio una vuelta por la parte de arriba, hasta que se topó con un gran cuadro de cara a la pared.

Asegurándose que Maku seguía a lo suyo dio la vuelta al cuadro con un ligero movimiento de muñeca, la magia le hacía la vida mucho más fácil. Allí estaba, una composición celestial, perfecta para estar encima del escenario que había pensado construir. Sonrió mientras bajaba, su negocio iba a ir viento en popa.

 

Y efectivamente así fue. Con ayuda de Stella y Maku la casa de subastas se inauguró a la semana, con excelentes piezas a vender y guardaespaldas. Durante esa semana Kuja se había dedicado a pasearse por los salones del Tetra Master para atraer a compradores y vendedores de reliquias. Era su parte favorita del negocio, conocer y engañar a gente nueva. Su nueva identidad, Kuja Rey, sobrino lejano de Maku Rey le estaba empezando a gustar.

 

Acto ii.

Así pasó un mes. Un mes redondo para su nuevo negocio. Pero los clientes fueron bajando. Necesitaba atraer clientela y supo cómo. Kuja siempre tenía ideas.

Gracias a sus contactos y su pasión por el teatro decidió hacer noches temáticas con obras teatrales. Y como esperaba, fueron un éxito. Todo Treno asistió a la función y no paraba de recibir felicitaciones por su iniciativa. Pero la cosa no acabó allí, tras la función se prepararon unas mesas pensadas para jugar al Tetra Master con subastas cada cierto tiempo. El negocio era el negocio. Y aunque tuviera que estar allí, tenía otras cosas en mente. Le comunicó a Rey que se encargara él esa noche y subió a la planta de arriba donde disfrutaban de la velada las familias más ricas de Treno. En una de las habitaciones de la planta de arriba había preparado el camerino para los actores. Entró sin llamar.

 

En esta sólo quedaban dos o tres personas. Entre los vestidos y algunos de los attrezzo los actores se le quedaron mirando. Disfrutando aquellas miradas hizo una reverencia y seguidamente se arregló el pelo.

 

—¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro príncipe?

 

Los actores se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, a punto de irse decepcionado se escucharon unos ruidos al fondo de la habitación.

 

—Maldición.

 

Era él. Kuja no iba a olvidarse tan fácilmente de la voz que le había cautivado esa noche. De detrás de unos árboles de madera a medio pintar salió el que había sido el príncipe aquella velada. Era un joven de su edad, con el cabello largo y azulado. Kuja sonrió de lado.

 

—Dejadnos solos. Es una orden.

 

Como si de un hechizo se tratara los demás actores salieron de allí sin decir nada más.

 

—¿Quién eres?

 

—Kuja Rey.

 

El joven le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, acomodándose el cuello de su horrible camisa.

 

—Me críe en Treno, y sé que Maku no tiene familia. No me engañáis.

 

Kuja suspiró y giró sobre sus talones para sentarse en unas de las mesas. Miró al chico y volvió a suspirar, más dramáticamente.

 

—Está claro que no se puede razonar con niños ricos. Yo solo venía a felicitarte por vuestro papel en la obra. Ha sido excelente. —El chico que estaba a la defensiva ante ese impostor bajó la guardia ante sus palabras. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo como aquello—. No entiendo como una estrella como vos puede estar entre tanto actor de segunda. Mereces más. Mereces protagonizar grandes obras como _Quiero ser tu canario_ en los majestuosos escenarios de Lindblum y Alexandria.

 

—Pero…

 

—Te propongo un trato.

 

Kuja bajó de la mesa para acercarse a él. Pero en vez de quedarse frente a él, dio una vuelta, mirándole de arriba a abajo.

 

—Te propongo un trato, y un favor. —Se corrigió a sí mismo. Una vez frente a él le miró a los ojos, no era hasta ese momento que no se había dado cuenta que no eran marrones, sino rojizos. Aquello le gustó mucho más—. Me convertiré en tu mecenas. Te hago el actor más famoso de Gaia, y de los demás mundos. En cambio, tú no hablas de mi apellido. Seré un legítimo Rey para ti y para todos. En cuanto al favor… te enseñaré a vestir bien.

 

Acto iii.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo osas chantajearme? Ni siquiera sabes mi nombre.

 

—Brad Bridges, natural de Treno. Veinte años. Llevas actuando desde que eras pequeño, pero no fue hasta que tu rival se fue a Lindblum que no pudiste protagonizar una obra. ¿Sigo? Tus padres no son los más ricos del lugar, pero tú pretendes que eres un gran noble para poder codearte con gente de más clase. Algo que sinceramente es muy inteligente por tu parte.

 

Kuja no querría recurrir a aquello, pero no se lo había puesto muy fácil. No contaba con que fuera tan testarudo, pero siempre guardaba un as en la manga. Por algo era Kuja.

 

—No… —Brad pareció titubear. Se alisó una de sus rizadas puntas y observó cómo esta volvía a rizarse—. ¿Cómo sé que no me quieres engañar? Ni siquiera sé tu nombre real.

 

—Bueno, eso ya depende de ti. ¿Vas a dejar que el sobrino lejano de señor Rey te patrocine o prefieres quedarte aquí durante toda tu vida? Piénsalo, no quieres desperdiciar esta gran oportunidad.

 

—Déjame pensarlo.

 

—Tienes hasta mañana.

 

—Dame una razón.

 

—¿Necesitas más razones después de verme?

 

Brad suspiró y pasó a su lado, golpeándole el hombro fuertemente. Pero Kuja no se lo pondría tan fácil. Le cogió de la muñeca, y tiró de él. Brad le miró, con una mueca de dolor.

 

—Mañana a las diez de la mañana, frente a la casa de Stella Reina, quiero tu respuesta. Y espero que sea un sí.

 

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, durante un largo minuto. Kuja soltó a Brad y el actor salió pegando un portazo.

 

Por primera vez en su vida Kuja dudó de sus capacidades de persuasión.

 

Acto iv.

Desayunaba con Stella mientras jugaban a aquel mundano juego de cartas. No estaba mal, pero eso no era para él. Kuja prefería las obras de amor dramáticas, las epopeyas de poderosos caballeros en busca de fortuna y gloria. Unas cartas no eran suficiente para él. Pero sabía que tenía que adaptarse, o no conseguiría que sus planes funcionaran.

 

Tenía que hacerse conocer en Treno, para poder adentrarse en Lindblum y en Alexandria como uno de los nobles de prestigio y renombre de Treno sin levantar sospechas.

 

El reloj sonó, dando diez fuertes campanadas. Kuja dejó las cartas caer sobre la mesa y se disculpó con su anfitriona.

 

—Ahora vuelvo, reina.

 

La mujer, no acostumbrada a aquellos tratos que le brindaba el joven hechicero, se tapó la cara avergonzada.

 

Kuja se dirigió a la salida de la mansión, algo nervioso, esperando el primer plantón de su vida.

 

Y efectivamente así fue, no había nada en la entrada. Suspirando se dio la vuelta cuando notó que algo tiraba de sus anchas mangas violáceas.

 

—No pensé que serías de los que llegaban tarde, señor Rey.

 

Kuja nunca en su vida había sonreído tan ampliamente.

 

Acto v.

Había pasado un mes desde que empezó el mecenazgo de Brad. Y todo estaba saliendo redondo. Al menos para Kuja. El joven actor no podía decir lo mismo. Kuja había resultado no sólo ser un buen mecenas, sino un buen actor, y le estaba enseñando muy bien, demasiado.

 

_—¿Me habrá traicionado? No, Cornelia nunca haría una cosa así. ¡Debo tener fe!_ —Brad dio la espalda a Kuja que lo observaba guion en mano—. _Con la fe los sueños se vuelven realidad. Si el sol no nos da su bendición... ¡Se la pediré a las dos lunas!_ —Con la mano en el pecho Brad miró al techo, cambiando el tono de voz a uno más esperanzador—. _Oh, luz de luna, haz que mi sueño-_

 

—¡No! No.

 

Kuja dejó el guion y se colocó frente a él. Le cogió de la barbilla firmemente para que le mirara.

 

—Atento. —Le soltó y comenzó a gesticular a la par que recitaba—. _¡Oh, luz de luna, haz que mi sueño se vuelva realidad! ¡Haz que pueda reunirme con mi amada Cornelia!_

 

La actuación de Kuja fue magistral. Y la cara de Brad lo confirmaba. No era la primera vez que le veía interpretar algo para enseñarle, pero esa vez…

 

—Te gusta mucho _Quiero ser tu canario_ , ¿verdad?

 

—Es la mayor obra jamás creada. Lord Avon es, era y será el mayor dramaturgo de Gaia. Ninguna obra conseguirá superarla en mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera yo podría.

 

Brad suspiró y rodó los ojos. Dejó su guion en la mesa de la sala y fue al gran sillón que adornaba la estancia. Se estiró en él, suspirando de nuevo.

 

—Que digas eso sólo me confirma que cada día estás más insoportable.

 

Kuja se acercó a él y le observó, su esbelta figura hacía del sofá un lugar obsceno. Aquellas mangas que caían por sus manos y pies y esa camisa que se le subía haciéndole enseñar medio estómago. Tuvo que apartar la mirada.

 

—Por suerte eso también lo estás aprendiendo de mí. Lo que me consuela, al menos, es que hayas decidido por fin aceptar mi caridad y te hayas puesto la ropa que te compré. No te queda del todo mal.

 

—Ah, ¿esto? Fue lo primero que encontré en el armario. No es muy de mi estilo, las mangas holgadas están pasadas de moda.

 

Kuja se miró las suyas, rara vez vestía aquello por Treno, pero con Brad no se cortaba ni un pelo. Aquel atuendo estaba diseñado para llevarlo por su palacio, pero a veces le apetecía llevárselo a Treno, que la gente le mirara con horror al ver casi toda su piel. Sobre todo, disfrutaba con las miradas de refilón que su aprendiz le echaba de vez en cuando.

 

Se sentó a su lado, apartando sin cuidado su cuerpo. Se cruzó de piernas y le miró.

 

—No hace falta que ocultes la verdad. Sé que te gusta la ropa que te compro. Por eso la llevas. —Le cogió de la barbilla cuidadosamente para que le mirara—. El papel de borde no te queda bien. Sé que intentas parecerte a mí, pero sólo hay un Kuja en el mundo, recuérdalo.

 

—Estoy harto de ti y tus gilipolleces. No me haces falta para triunfar. Un día acabaré haciendo lo que me dé la gana y no podrás impedírmelo.

 

Kuja suspiró, sin soltarle. Volvían a aquello, siempre la misma historia. Brad se ponía demasiado agresivo en cuanto veía que su libertad dependía de él. Y Kuja lo sabía muy bien, porque él era igual.

 

—Demuéstramelo aquí y ahora. Haz lo que quieras, y líbrate de mí.

 

Brad le observó fijamente. Después de unos minutos así le cogió de la cara y lo acercó hacía él. Seguidamente le besó, primero un leve roce, luego se atrevió a moverse un poco más, pero no mucho. Kuja suspiró.

 

—Al fin, —murmuró antes de mover su mano de su barbilla a su nuca.

 

Entonces el beso comenzó de verdad. Kuja no se cortó nada y comenzó a explorarle la boca plácidamente. Para su desgracia no era la primera vez que hacía aquello, pero también era la primera vez que besaba a Brad y podía presumir de que sí que quería hacerlo y no había segundas intenciones de por medio.

 

Se dejó caer sobre Brad, pero este lo paró con ambas manos y fue él quien se puso sobre Kuja. Kuja se centró en el beso, jugueteando con su lengua y olvidándose de su victoria hasta que sintió cómo una mano bajaba de su pecho hasta su cintura, queriendo seguir bajando. Entonces una alarma se activó en él y empujó a Brad.

 

—No vuelvas a hacer eso. Vete.

 

El joven actor le miró desconcertado. Luego se miró a sí mismo, y viendo su lamentable estado se levantó y sin dignarse a mirarle dio un portazo cuando salió.

 

Acto vi.

Una vez estuvo solo Kuja se dejó caer al sillón alarmado. Tenía que llevar cuidado. Desabrochándose una correa su cola se liberó y la movió como si de un gato se tratase. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y miró al techo. Una sensación nunca antes conocida quemaba en su pecho. Odiaba no saber qué era, aunque sospechaba algo.

 

No sabía qué era el amor, ni el afecto, ni la atracción. Aunque sabía que los humanos eran muy fáciles de conquistar con eso. Por eso le encantaban las historias de amor, eran el manual perfecto para manipular a la gente. Sin embargo, con Brad… Ese “al fin” no lo había planificado. De verdad había querido que aquello pasara. Y ahora, que ya no estaba, sólo quería que estuviera a su lado, quería escuchar sus insultos y sus cotilleos. Quería verle sonreír cuando le llevaba a comer fuera. Quería regalarle ropa cara hecha a medida. Pero, sobre todo, quería verle recitar teatro sólo para él.

 

Cuando fue consciente de todos esos sentimientos estos desaparecieron para dar paso a la rabia y el dolor. Algo de lo que estaba ya muy familiarizado. Se levantó y decidió tomarse un descanso de la ciudad, tenía cosas que hacer en Terra.

 

Esa misma noche Kuja partió hacia su lugar de nacimiento, dispuesto a quejarse y pasar una temporada tranquila allí. No imaginaba que lo que pasaría le fuera a cambiar la vida tan drásticamente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta idea me llevaba rondando la cabeza desde hacía AÑOS y por fin he decidido escribirla. Seguirá el canon del juego, siguiendo mi propio canon de cómo se conocieron Brad y Kuja y por todo lo que pasaron.


End file.
